


Zoro x Reader Sanji's sister

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sanji deserved actually decent siblings, Sanji doesn't like Zoro dating his sister, Siblings, Zoro kinda lets him cause he feels bad, protective older brother, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: When (Y/n) and Sanji became a part of Luffy's crew, it was obvious to everyone else just how close they were. Zoro had noticed that though Sanji treated her really well, he didn't swoon and fawn like he did with all other females. Though (Y/n) did pull him away from those girls by the ear, looking unpleased at Sanji's actions.At first, Zoro had thought they were dating. It made a little sense, but then they explained how they had both been taken in by Zeff. (Y/n) had been taken in after Sanji and since she was just a year younger, he had become like a big brother to her. They were young, so they got to grow up together under Zeff's watch and both of them became amazing chefs.





	Zoro x Reader Sanji's sister

When (Y/n) and Sanji became a part of Luffy's crew, it was obvious to everyone else just how close they were. Zoro had noticed that though Sanji treated her really well, he didn't swoon and fawn like he did with all other females. Though (Y/n) did pull him away from those girls by the ear, looking unpleased at Sanji's actions. 

At first, Zoro had thought they were dating. It made a little sense, but then they explained how they had both been taken in by Zeff. (Y/n) had been taken in after Sanji and since she was just a year younger, he had become like a big brother to her. They were young, so they got to grow up together under Zeff's watch and both of them became amazing chefs. 

Sanji did most of the amazing meals that all the Strawhats enjoyed, but (Y/n) came in when baking was involved. Her sweets were a delicacy to be had and Zoro could admit that while he didn't typically like sweet foods, he had eaten a few of her deserts. They were too good not to eat. 

While they were close like siblings, they were different in their personalities. They had a similar temper, but her anger was taken out on Smoker, while Sanji's was taken out on Zoro. Thankfully, her temper didn't flare up as often as the cook's. Maybe because the object of her anger was not usually around. 

They did fight similarly. (Y/n) wasn't as drastic about not using her hands to fight but she did more leg related attacks. Probably from growing up sparring with Sanji. 

And then there was the matter of Sanji's love for women. (Y/n) didn't share that level of love for any gender. She never even really seemed like she noticed any attention she was given. Meanwhile, the Cook would swoon at just the sight of a female. 

That's why Zoro never really thought to act on his feelings for her. She had gotten his attention the moment they met. She wasn't overly girly and annoying, but down to Earth. He often placed her under the cool category in his mind. 

But with Ero Cook always looking over her shoulder and keeping a close eye on her, the most he got was spending time with her while Sanji was busy. Or she would just argue with Sanji until he sulked and left them alone. 

Zoro loved her company. He could talk about swords and techniques with her. And while she didn't understand some of what he was saying, she listened and learned. Even asked questions when she didn't get something. 

And when Zoro didn't feel like talking, she would just sit with him. Sometimes she filled the silence, sometimes it didn't have to be filled. That's what Zoro liked the most. When they could just sit in each other's company and feel content.

She really liked Zoro's company. He wasn't too loud or energetic. He wasn't so obsessed with females that he couldn't have a normal conversation with her. He just spoke with her like he spoke with anyone. Even picking on her. But she got him back, too. Their friendly banter was borderline flirting, as Nami had said before. 

"Just wait until Sanji finds out you like Zoro. I'm pretty sure he'll make Marimo filet for dinner after that." (Y/n) snorted, flipping through a cookbook while ignoring Nami. Robin had patted her shoulder and pointed at one of pages, Robin's way of picking out what she wanted. 

Sanji, holding Robin's drink in his hand, paused as he listened in on the girls. (Y/n). Liked. The. Marimo. Was she insane?! 

He tightened his grip around the drink and almost shattered the glass, only stopping after a deep breath. He didn't want her to know that he heard their talk, so he took a moment before stepping in and doting on Robin. 

(Y/n) tensed up, not looking at her brother, before realizing he wasn't yelling. So he hadn't heard what they had said. She could imagine the chaos. 

She didn't have to. 

Because later that night, Sanji left his sister with the last bit of dishes to keep her occupied while he went out to have a talk with that green haired bastard. 

Zoro was leaning against the wall on the back deck, swords perched next to him after what seemed to be a small training session. He was breathing steadily but Sanji knew that he was aware. So when Sanji kicked a foot out, he expected Zoro to move. Zoro, however, didn't realize just how angry Sanji was. 

Once Zoro stood up, grabbing his swords, Sanji kicked his leg out and slammed him into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Sanji kept his foot there, eyes dark and unreadable to the marimo. 

"Just because my sister likes you doesn't mean I won't kill you. I swear, if you ever hurt her," He pressed his foot in harder, causing Zoro to grunt, but didn't move otherwise. Like he could understand Sanji's anger. 

"You better not touch her. If I find out that you've been sneaking around with her-" 

"I haven't done anything." Zoro grit his teeth, but he spoke honestly. "I like her, yeah. But I haven't done anything. I don't even touch her like I do the rest of the crew. I respect you, shit cook. Don't act like I don't." 

But Sanji didn't believe him. 

 

She almost dropped a plate she was cleaning when she heard a very obvious thud against the wall of the galley. She cleaned off her hands, putting the plate on the drying rack and rushed out to see what had happened. She didn't like what she found. 

Zoro was against the wall, Sanji with his leg kicked into the wall and a murderous look in his eyes. 

"You hurt her, and I'll kill you. I won't even hesitate. Nakama or not, that is my baby sister." 

Sanji barely got the sentence out before a foot connected with his side and he was pushed away from Zoro. Both males were shocked to see (Y/n) standing there, arms crossed, and looking extremely pissed. 

"Sanji, you have ten seconds to tell me what's going on before I kick you into the ocean." 

Sanji glared at the swordsman before turning back to his sister. 

"I just wanted him to know that if he ever hurt you, he'd have hell to pay. I heard what Nami-swan said earlier." Her eye twitched and Zoro felt bad for the Cook. She was mean when she was angry. Nami had almost nothing on Sanji's sister. 

"If someone ever hurt me, I'd give them hell. You don't need to do that. But take into consideration big brother," She only said that when Sanji was about to be scolded so he shrunk in on himself a bit. She was pissed. "That I haven't even talked to Zoro about this. I wasn't going to say anything at all! I was going to let things play out, but you decided to get involved and now I have to deal with the mess you made. I should kick your ass for that." 

Sanji blinked, looking between Zoro and his sister. "Wait, Marimo. You were telling the truth?" (Y/n) looked between the two, confused on what that meant. 

"I've never lied to you, shit cook. I told you. Yeah, you can kick my ass because I like your sister, but I'd never done anything about it. Neither has she." Zoro wasn’t even sure he could get angry at the cook in this situation. If it had been his sister and the cook, he wondered if he could handle something like that. 

"I can't- You can't- Are you-" Then he ran a hand through his hair and tugged in frustration. He looked between the two before shaking his head and wincing as it tugged his hair more. 

(Y/n) reached out gentle hands and took his hand from his hair, holding onto it. Sanji stared down at their hands with watery eyes. 

"Sanji, I know you aren't comfortable with this, but I really do like Zoro. And I'd like to date him, if he's okay with that. You aren't losing me to some big, bad monster. I'm still going to be here. I'm still going to be your sister." 

Sanji felt more tears building and pulled his sister into his chest, hugging her close and resting a hand in her (h/c) hair. He looked at Zoro, who had stayed silent while the siblings argued it out, but all Sanji saw was the soft look Zoro gave his sister. And Sanji knew. It was right in that moment that Sanji knew that he couldn't think of anyone better for his sister to love. 

Sanji pulled back a bit, surprised as his sister hastily wiped away her own tears. He sighed softly and kissed her forehead before looking her in the eye. 

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to ever see you get hurt. I trust the Marimo with my life, but yours..." He ran a hand over his face and internally groaned. He would have to admit it though. "I guess I can trust the Marimo with you. I was serious though. I'll kill him." 

She laughed and shook her head, leaning back to look at Zoro. He smiled at her, letting her know that things would be okay. 

"I'd kill him, too." She said with a sweet voice, but Zoro felt himself sweat from the threat. This was (Y/n) though, so he didn't argue it. 

"I guess the two of you have a lot to talk about, then." Sanji said as he stepped around his sister, whispering something to Zoro. 

(Y/n) watched the interaction, but thought nothing of it, tugging at Zoro to sit down with her. They sat shoulder to shoulder and for once, Zoro felt nervous in her presence. 

Then she took his hand, rested her head on his shoulder, and he felt it all melt away. They didn't really need to talk about it. They both knew. So they watched the waves and knew that no matter what happens, they'd have each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy do I have a lot of these sister story ideas.


End file.
